Fight For This Love
by AnGelFacE S2
Summary: The Doctor returns to Olivia with a new face and a new companion; This is just one visit that's bound to set out a chain reaction of events that will blow apart Olivia's life. She finally finds out who she is and why she was hunted all those months ago.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a sequel to 'Viva forever'. If you haven't read that yet, then I suggest you start there otherwise you won't know what's going on.  
I DO NOT own anything you recognise.  
Please R&R and no flames. They're just bitchy. Xx  
I'm going to go see the new Nightmare on Elm Street movie this afternoon!**

_Everybody knows that everybody dies. But not every day. __Not today.__ Some days are special. Some days are so, so blessed. Some days, nobody dies at all. Now and then, Every once in a very long while, every day in a million days, when the wind stands fair and the Doctor comes to call, __everybody lives._

A ray of sunlight shone brightly though the window of eighteen year old Olivia Johnstone's bedroom.  
The brunette girl let out a small groan as she cowered further into her red duvet; trying to block out the offending light.  
And all was going well until; 

"Olivia! Get up; you have a doctor's appointment today!" The sound of her mother shouting to her from what seemed like the lounge; judging from how loud her voice was. 

Olivia froze slightly at the word doctor.  
The way she always did when she heard that name. The reaction was always involuntary, almost as if her mind was trying to tell her something.  
Something that she never finds out. 

Gingerly, she slowly crawled out of bed and threw her pink hooded jumper on; covering herself from the unusually cold summer's morning "I didn't know that I had a doctor's appointment today" She called back out as she rubbed the heel of her hand in her eye.  
She paused as she entered the living room; three people were seated on the chairs surrounding the wooden coffee table.  
Her mother; 

A red haired woman. 

And a man in a brown tweed jacket. 

A man who seemed so familiar too her. Like they had met so many times in her life, but couldn't recall who his name was; nor where she had met him. 

"Erm, mum, what's…what's going on?" Olivia asked as she slightly pulled on the lower bit of her hoodie and shifted from foot to foot. 

Debbie looked over at the man in the suit and waited for him to speak; which he did almost immediately.

The man stood up and walked over to Olivia; having to look down at her due to the head in height difference "Do know who I am?" He asked in a gentle voice. 

Olivia shook her head and looked up at him "Who are you?" She asked carefully. 

"I think you know me. Subconsciously. I think you dream about me sometimes. About the adventures we had" He continued, trying not to let the pain his hearts were feeling for her show though his face. 

Once again, Olivia shook her head "Those dreams aren't real. Because I could never be the person I dream about" She said quietly; letting her head bow slightly. 

"But you are that person Olivia Johnstone. You are the person you dream about. Traveling though time and space though a little blue box which is bigger on the inside…." He closed his eyes and secretly hated himself for saying this "….The 42nd century" He said simply. Knowing that, with what had happened to her; the emotions linked to that event would be too great for her mind to ignore. 

Olivia fell over; a gush of memories came flooding back to her. Painfully.

_"…I can't leave them…"_

_"…They were looking for you…"  
_

_"…He left me mum…"_

_"…Of course I bloody mind…"_

"You…You've changed…You….YOU LEFT ME!" Olivia stuttered as she backed herself up to the wall.

The Doctor looked away "I'm sorry" He said softly. 

Olivia tried to blink away the tears which were falling "You always say that! Always! And you think that saying your sorry will make everything alright again! Well not this time" She shouted as the tears continued to fall. She stood up and ran into her room; slamming the door shut and collapsing on her bed. Her head wouldn't stop hurting, the tears wouldn't stop falling, and, outside, a man in a red resonance jacket and boots was watching her house.

"Why did you come back for her Doctor?" Debbie asked as she placed a cup of tea in front of The Doctor's newest companion Amy Pond. 

The Doctor ran a hand through his fair hair and sighed "Because that someone who was after her before when she was traveling with me has found her. And I need to take her again" He said though clenched teeth. 

Debbie shook her head "Why? So she can come back to me bruised, bloodied and broken again like she did last time?" She bit back.

Amy placed a hand on Debbie's hand "Miss Kenney. I've never met your daughter before. But; from what the Doctor tells me about her….She's done some amazing things in her time with him, and he regrets ever hurting her. He loves her" She explained. 

"Funny way of showing it" Debbie said in a childish tone as she marched off into the kitchen to have a breather. 

Amy looked sadly at The Doctor "I'll go have a word to Olivia. See if she'll come along with us"

The Doctor nodded and fell onto the couch, letting out a long and tired sigh.

"For months; she was looking so lost, so destroyed. And now, Doctor, now she has a boyfriend; she's doing her A-levels and she's _happy_. All because you're not there. You're not around to destroy her life again" Debbie said as she walked back into the lounge with a cup of coffee. 

The Doctor looked down at his hands "I never meant…." He began but was cut off with a sharp slap across his face.

Debbie was shaking with rage "Don't you say that you never meant to hurt her because you've done just that! How many other girls' lives have you destroyed?" She asked in a deadly low voice. 

The Doctor thought about his previous companions; Ace, Sarah-Jane, Rose, Mickey, Astrid, Martha, Jack….Donna….Olivia.  
"Debbie…She's in danger, you're all in danger if she stay's here" He continued to plead. 

Debbie shook her head and traced the rim of her cups with her fingers "She's eighteen. She's technically old enough to make her own decisions" She looked at him "If she wants to go with you Doctor, I'll let her go. But if she doesn't…" 

The Doctor nodded "Thank you" Was all he said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nightmare on Elm Street was good. Had to laugh at my friend screaming at some parts.  
Then I came home and watched 'Gridlock'. XD  
Please enjoy!**

Amy knocked twice on Olivia's door before entering quietly. 

The young girl was sitting Indian style on her bed, her art book and pencils laid out in front of her. 

"Hi there" Amy started; crossing the floor to the bed and sitting carefully on the edge.

Olivia looked up from her drawing and smiled slightly at Amy "How long have you been traveling with him?" She asked, placing the grey led pencil down on the page. 

Amy threw a glance at what she was drawing; the interior of the TARDIS "Feels like a lifetime. Although; on Earth, it's probably more like a week" She smiled, which faltered almost as soon as she saw the look of despair on Olivia's face "He's been missing you" 

"If he was missing me; or-or even thought about me. He would have come back for me earlier" The younger woman said sadly as she resumed drawing. 

Amy looked down at the art book once again "Can I have a look?" She asked. 

Olivia nodded and moved her many pencils off the book and passed it to the red haired woman. Amy closed the book and re-opened it at the start; looking at the pictures then looking at the dates.  
"Is this him?…."Amy said as she flicked through the many pictures; some were of the many creatures they had encounted, while some were of The Doctor himself; after Olivia nodded, Amy said "….A part of you always remembered him. That has to mean something"

"He's left me behind so many times. Do you have any idea what that feels like? To feel worthless because some person who you thought cared about you so much leaves you" Olivia wiped away the tears again and sighed as Amy closed the book.

Amy nodded "Yeah, I do. The Doctor, he talked about you a lot. Told me that you were brilliant and so _so_ special" She explained, placing her hand on top of Olivia's.  
Olivia slightly smiled "What's your name?" She asked suddenly. 

"Amy. Amy Pond" Amy said as the two girls shook hands. 

Another knock on the door made the two girls look up; The Doctor entered the room and came to sit on the bed "Olivia" He said quietly.  
Amy took this as her cue to leave and stood up "I'll just be in the lounge" She said gently as she left the room.  
Olivia continued to look down at her hands and bite her bottom lip "Was it easy….Just…Leaving me behind…..In pain…..Forgetting?" She asked as she rubbed the corner of her nose. 

"No. I think it was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do" He replied sadly as he looked down at the floor. 

"Then why'd you do it?" She said, her voice becoming more adamant as she raised her head to look at the Time Lord. 

The Doctor looked up at the ceiling and sighed "Because Olivia, you were in danger. You knew something that you shouldn't have known and if the time agency found you, they would have tortured it out of you. So, I wiped you memories in case they do get you; so when they injected you with truth serum, you wouldn't be lying when you said you didn't know anything" He explained. 

Olivia sighed and stood up; she rose her fist and punched The Doctor as hard as she could in the face; leaving him reeling with his hand on his mouth "Did anyone ever tell you that you hit _really_ hard?" He complained. 

"You left me!" She exclaimed. 

The Doctor moved his jaw up and down "Oh de ja vu" He stated as he also stood up "Then let me make it up too you. Come with us. Amy and me. It can be like old times" He gave a small smile and held out his hand. 

Olivia thought about taking his hand and running away with him but then thought better of it "You left! Are you going to do it too me again?"  
The Doctor shook his head "No" 

"You said that last time" 

"Did I?" 

"Yes! You said you would never leave me!"

"I thought it was for the better"

Olivia placed her hands on her hips and raised her eyebrow "Doctor's aren't always right" She stated.  
"Neither are students" The Doctor retorted.

"Ouch" Olivia laughed the first real laugh in months.

The Doctor smiled at her, his hand still held out "Please?" 

Slowly, Olivia reached her hand out to take his, only to be knocked to the ground by a loud explosion "What the hell was that?" She asked as The Doctor pulled her up and dragged her into the lounge where Debbie was knocked out with blood falling from her head and Amy standing in the doorway. 

A man Olivia knew all too well stood in the doorway of the house "You know Olivia Johnstone; you are a very hard woman to find. I've searched through time and space to find you. And here you are" 

Olivia froze where she stood and felt her heart speed up immensely. 

Amy ran to tend to the now waking up Debbie and looked at The Doctor "Who is he?" 

"Captain John Hart. Although, after bringing Olivia back to base; I'm bound to get a promotion" John smiled as he walked forward to grabbed Olivia. 

The Doctor moved in front of Olivia and looked at Amy, nodding once to her. Debbie seemed to get at what they were doing and mouthed to him 'Look after her', to which he nodded. 

"I don't know what you want with her; but I can promise you one thing; you're not going to get her" The Doctor snarled before leaping forward and dragging Olivia out of the house with Amy in tow. 

The three time travelers sprinted towards the TARDIS "What about my mum?" Olivia asked as The Doctor continued to drag her.  
"She'll be fine. She' a fighter, your mum" He replied as he let go of Olivia's hand and pulled out his key. 

Just as he got the TARDIS door open, a large explosion came from Olivia's home "Mum!" She screamed as she went to go running back.  
The Doctor grabbed her and dragged her into the TARDIS, letting Amy close the doors behind them. 

Cries of "Let me go! I need to see if she's okay" Came from Olivia as The Doctor flicked the switches to put the machine into flight.

Olivia fell onto the grilled floor of the TARDIS and started to weep. 

Amy walked over to The Doctor and asked "Is her mum okay?" 

One solemn look from The Doctor made Amy go and comfort the youngest member of the TARDIS crew. 


	3. Chapter 3

**The song that the towers sing in this chapter is called 'The greatest story never told' by Murray Gold.**

_Everybody needs inspiration.  
Everybody needs a song.  
Beautiful melody.  
When the nights so long.  
'Cause there is no guarantee.  
That this life is easy.  
And when my world is falling apart.  
When there's no light to break up the dark.  
That's when I.  
I look at you.  
When the waves are flooding the shore.  
And I can't find my way home anymore.  
That's when I.  
I look at you…."  
_**When I look at you- Miley Cyrus.**

Olivia walked out of her room and down the corridor into the console room wearing a pair of denim shorts and tights with a singlet "Morning" She greeted as she flopped into the captain's chair. Having decided that morning that if she could pretend that her mother was alive and well, maybe, just maybe she could get though this. 

Amy and The Doctor gave each other a worried glance "How are you this morning?" Amy was the first one to speak.  
Olivia picked off some of her coral pink nail polish and looked up "So where are we going today?" She avoided the subject of her feelings, knowing that if she started talking about them, there was no way she wouldn't cry. 

The Doctor decided to follow Olivia's lead and change the subject "I was thinking that we go to Darillium; go see the singing towers. Amy and me were talking about it before. It might be nice to have a little break from the whole 'running' thing" He said as he began to flick some switches on the console. 

Olivia nodded "Yeah. It seems really good. I mean, when was the last time you guys had a break?" She said, plastering a fake smile on her face.  
The Doctor nodded once and began to flick the switches. Amy came up to Olivia and gave her a sympathetic smile, one which Olivia ignored. 

"So um…Where….What are we going to do there?" Olivia asked as she almost fell to the floor from the seat due to the Doctor's bumpy navigation skills.  
The Doctor continued to bounce around the console "Just relax. Amy! You- You wanted to go back to Leadworth?" He turned to Amy who was giving a slow nod "Yeah, just for a bit. I think I need a bit of R and R" She smiled softly. 

Olivia grinned and nodded "Will you be coming back?" She asked.  
Amy smiled back at Olivia and said "Yeah, of course I will be"

"Moxx in Socks!" The Doctor exclaimed as he and Olivia walked down the street, passing numerous alien shops and creatures.

Olivia looked up at him "Mine was Grug. Although, I didn't really know what creature he was" She said as they discussed their favourite childhood books. 

"You know Doctor; there was something I've always wanted to ask you" Olivia started as they began to walk towards numerous large buildings.  
The Doctor looked down at her "Shoot" He pushed her to continue. 

"What was your childhood like?"

The Doctor was caught off guard by this question "Erm…It was like any other childhood. Used to watch the meteor showers with my father when they happened…." He seemed to be lost in thought as they moved closer to the singing towers.

Olivia smiled softly and continued to walk side by side with The Doctor. She thought back to the explosion which had killed her mother and the time agent. No matter how hard she had tried to forget about it, there was now way she could.  
"Don't try to think about it" The Doctor said when he looked at her.

"It's hard" Olivia said as she tried to blink back the tears that were falling "Why did she have to go do it Doctor?" She cried as she wrapped her arms around The Doctor's waist; clinging on to him as if he was her life line. 

"She did it to save you. She loved you and she wanted you to be safe" The Doctor held her as she cried into his coat.

All he could do was rub her back and whisper comforting words into her ear; something deep inside him once again stirring.  
Olivia continued to cry as passer-bys threw the two of them curious glances; one person—alien—asking if she was okay. 

The Doctor continued to whisper words into her ear; and, without thinking about what he was really saying, he accidentally said:-  
"It's all going to be okay Olivia. I love you. It's all going to be okay" 

He froze as a tear stained face looked back at him with a confused expression "What?" She breathed as another fall of tears came flowing.  
The Doctor began to mentally beat himself up as he saw her make-up and tear stained face staring at him, it was as though all emotion was void from her body except for sadness "Nothing….It was…Nothing" He tried to convince himself more then Olivia.

Olivia nodded and looked up at the towers as they began singing a peaceful harmony. Many other creatures stopped in the street to look up and above the towers as the sky began to change colours.  
"Doctor; do you ever get scared?" She asked as she intertwined her fingers through his.

The Doctor nodded and gave her hand a tight squeeze "All the time" He told her in a serious voice. 

Staring back at him, she couldn't help but feel a little guilty. Back on planet Earth, she had a boyfriend. A boyfriend who had told her he loved her; she could never say it back because of The Doctor "Doctor…" She started as she slowly moved towards him.  
He reached over and brushed some of her slightly wavy hair behind her ear; slowly, they both moved towards each other. 

They were about to meet when Olivia's phone began to beep; indicating that she had a message. Moving away and flipping her phone open, she read that the message was from the boyfriend she was thinking about.  
Closing her phone, she placed it back into her back pocket "We should…" She pointed towards the way they came. 

The Doctor nodded with a "Yeah…" and they started to move back to the TARDIS. 

The trip was silent.


	4. Chapter 4

**I've just spent the whole day watching horror movies- The Dentist, The puppetmaster, Leprechaun are some of my favorites. XD  
**

"There is something weird about this" Olivia said as she poked around a large crate full of gizmos The Doctor had picked up over the years.  
Amy sighed and leaned against one of the railings "Oh yeah. There's always something weird goin' on around here" She stated in her Scottish accent.

Olivia nodded "Good. As long as though I'm not the only one who thinks that" She said as she flipped over a Cybus Industries name plate over a few times.

The Doctor looked up from under the controls at his two companions "I love weird" He moaned as he looked between the two women.  
"Well you would wouldn't ya" Amy stated before looking over at the deep green dome Olivia was now holding "What's that?" 

Olivia shook it slightly and gave it a confused look "It's a thing" She said simply.  
"Of course it's a thing. But what _kind_ of thing?" Amy clarified as she came and sat next to the eighteen year old and also poked though the box of trinkets. 

Olivia held it up for The Doctor to see "Doctor. What kind of thing is this?"

The Doctor once again looked up from what he was doing and rolled his eyes "I told you Olivia; when I'm….." He drifted off when he saw what she was holding "…Olivia, don't make any sudden movements" He said as he very slowly made his way around the console and over to her. 

"Why? What is that?" Amy asked as she sat as still as she possibly could at that moment.

The Doctor swallowed deeply as the globe now began to glow yellow "Olivia, I'm sorry. I'm so so so sorry. But I promise you; I'll get you back" He said as he looked at her face with the most sincerest face he could.  
Olivia started to shake slightly as the glob began to glow a deeper yellow "Wha-What's happening Doctor?" She asked as a light began to engulf her. 

"I'll get you back!" He shouted as the light fully overtook Olivia's body.  
Amy looked at the spot where Olivia was out cold and then back to The Doctor who was running his hands over his face "Remind me never to let her touch stuff again" He mumbled into his hands. 

Amy stood up, shock still evident on her face " Doctor? What happened too her?" She said as she stood up and looked at The Doctor.  
The Doctor closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again "She's gone into her nightmares" 

Amy looked confused "How? I mean, what does that thing _do_ exactly?" She asked as she looked almost close to tears. 

The Doctor stared at it for a moment "It's a weapon. From the ninth galaxy of the Howling moons. Spend too long touching it and it consumes you. Overtakes your mind so you become a part of your worst nightmare"

"What's her worst nightmare?" Amy asked as she looked frighteningly at The Doctor. 

The Doctor shrugged "Your guess is as good as mine. Although, I may have a small idea of what it might be" And he hoped to God that it wasn't what he thought it was. 

She woke tied to the cold metal table. The smell of fear and death filled her nostrils as she tried her hardest not to let the panic show on her face.  
"Hello?" She called out into the darkness. She tried to mover her hands and legs but to no avail. 

Her head had begun to thump profusely; she could feel a trickle of blood making its way down the side of her face "Hello?" She called out again.  
This time though, someone answered back "Olivia Johnstone. Representative of planet Earth. Don't know why The Doctor chose you. It's not like you're important or anything" A male's voice said as they came closer and closer to her. 

He was close enough to see the red jacket he was wearing, the light brownness of his hair, and the sadistic look in his eyes. Olivia struggled against the binds as she tried not to cry "I-I don't know what you're talking about. I'm only seventeen!" She cried. 

The man picked up a knife and removed her shirt "First thing's first. Where's The Doctor?" He asked.  
Olivia shook her head; this was her first trip in the TARDIS, she didn't know where The Doctor was, she didn't even know who he was.  
She didn't even know if he cared that she had gone missing.  
"I don't know" She said through clenched teeth. 

The man smiled and sliced though the top of her arm in a diagonal fashion "Wrong answer"  
Olivia hissed in pain as she tightly shut her eyes; trying not to let the man show how much pain she was feeling at that moment. 

"I don't know! I swear I don't know! He just picked me up!" She tried to reason with the man but to no avail. 

The man stood back for a moment and spoke to someone who she couldn't see "Without The Doctor here, we could do anything too her without fear of repercussion from him. You know how big the bounty is on her head?" The man said.

"Question her some more. Then we can have our own fun with her before taking her back to the agency" The unseen man stated before the sound of his footsteps fading away brought Olivia back to reality. 

"Who are you?" Olivia asked in a shaky voice. 

A blade hovering over her stomach made her worry about asking questions; "Time agents. And it's our job to interrogate the prisoner" 

As the blade lowered onto her body; Olivia let out an ear piercing shriek as blood seeped from the wound.  
"Please find me" She whispered as she fell into unconsciousness from the pain. 

The feeling of her being lifted up and carried from the room brought a sense of relief to her. For now.


	5. Chapter 5

Best quote EVER:-  
**Rose**: "_Good_ _job my mum's not here, or she'd be fighting the wolf off with her bare hands for that thing_"

**The Doctor**: "_She'd win"._

The Doctor placed Olivia on her bed and brushed a piece of hair from her face. She looked slightly disturbed; her eyebrows were furrowed, a light sheen of sweat had covered her body, but apart form that she was fine.  
"How does she get out of there?" Amy asked as she came to stand next to The Doctor. 

"She needs to fight her way out of it. But first she needs to find something to fight her way out of it. And if she's dreaming about what I think she's dreaming of then she doesn't know me well enough to use me" The Doctor said sadly as he looked down at the marks on her arms from where she was sliced into. 

Amy looked at The Doctor with a sympathetic look "You love her don't you" She stated as she placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"What does it matter? She ages; she _dies_ while I have to watch. And, no matter what I'll always end up alone Amy. She deserves someone who will grow old with her" The Doctor looked sadly at Olivia whose slight sheen of sweat had now gotten thicker.

"Well can't you just…I dunno…Pop your way into her dreams or something. Pull her out!" Amy exclaimed, watching as Olivia's breathing got rougher. 

The Doctor looked frustratedly at Amy "It's not that easy Amy. It's her who needs to get out of her dream. We can't do anything for her"  
Amy continued to look at Olivia "There has to be something…." She drifted off as The Doctor placed a hand on hers.  
"There's nothing. All we can do is wait until she wakes up herself" He said solemnly as they both sat in arm chairs in the room.  
The Doctor next to Olivia and Amy at the end of her bed. 

The smell of sweat and blood filled her nostrils.  
The sound of crying filled her ears. 

The feeling of something slicing into her stomach made her open her eyes. Panic started to rise in her stomach "Oh God" She felt the nausea fill up her throat.

The pain was almost unbearable. The eyes of her captors looking at her "Where is he?"  
"Who?" She stuttered as she blinked back tears.  
"The Doctor" The voice snarled.  
Olivia shook her head "Don't know who you're talking about" She regretted saying that immediately as a knife slit into her wrist.

She let out a screech of pain as tears fell down her cheeks and her wrist started to bleed profusely. 

"Please just let me go" Olivia begged as she tried her hardest to stop the flow of blood going to her wrists.  
The man smiled "Do you have any idea who you are?" He asked as he wiped the blade down with a dirty rag. 

Olivia shook her head and blinked back tears "I'm no one" she whispered as she swallowed the heavy lump she had in her throat.  
"You, Olivia Johnstone, are everyone. And do you know how much I'm going to get for you?" The man moved over to a small table. 

"You know, I just came back from a trip actually. 21st Century Cardiff…." He looked up and over at Olivia who flinched under his gaze "…Do you know how when you see someone you haven't seen in a really long time. You expect them to help you; to welcome you with open arms" His voice got louder as he slammed his fist into the table.

"I can't really say I do" Olivia scoffed slightly "Cardiff's rubbish. I used to go there all the time with my mum. Cold, wet and miserable. And really, really strange" She stated, forgetting momentarily that her wrist was bleeding.

Olivia felt faint from the blood loss; she could feel her eyes droop shut "Please….Save me…." She whispered as she fell into unconsciousness once again. 

"Please….Save me…." The words came out of Olivia's mouth so softly that, if The Doctor didn't see her lips move, he would never have thought she had spoken. 

The Doctor leaped forward and grabbed Olivia's hand "Its okay. It's alright. Both Amy and me are here. And we're not leaving you. You just….You gotta wake up" He whispered to her "Come on; we've been here before Olivia. And you did brilliantly last time. Woke yourself up. Because of your dad. Remember him. You told me he was your hero. Him and your brother John"

Olivia let out a small groan "John….." She mumbled as her breathing slowed down.

"That's a good girl. Come on, all you have to do is wake up. Come on! All that running, seeing new worlds. I know you don't want to wake because of your mum, but I can promise you; both Amy and me are here to help you" He grabbed her hand and squeezed it "Remember the bracelet I brought you"

Olivia once again groaned "Doctor….Help me…." She continued.  
"I will, just open your eyes. Try" The Doctor continued. 

Very slowly, Olivia started to open her eyes. Amy could see the tears which were welling up in her eyes "Doctor…."

"It's okay. I'm here" He gave her a warming smile. 

"I'm….Everyone" Olivia mumbled as she raised a hand to her head and slowly sat up. 

Amy gave her a smile "Welcome back" She said, placing her hand on Olivia's.

The Doctor narrowed his eyes "What do you mean everyone?" He asked as he watched her with curious eyes.  
Noticing how her eyes were deep purple colour, how her scars were slightly redder. 

"Erm, I was told, by that John Hart; that I was everyone. And that's why I have a bounty on my head" Olivia was now fully seated, even though she looked extremely tired.

Amy looked at The Doctor in alarm "Why does she have a bounty? I thought she was just another human" She exclaimed. 

"So did I. But apparently she isn't. So, Olivia Johnstone, who are you really?" The Doctor asked, putting on his 'brainy specs' and examining Olivia properly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Psychology Exam on Wednesday. Not looking forward too it.  
This is more important than exams anyways. Ha ha.  
Wife swap's on. XD  
**

**Enjoy =D**

**W**alking down the small array of stairs and out the wide doors of the TARDIS, Olivia took one swift look of her surroundings and mumbled "What the?"

Following closely behind was The Doctor and the ever present Amy.  
"Ah. Well; 2047, 1947. Same difference" The Doctor shrugged off before casually walking off, leaving the two girls to stare at each other in disbelief.

"Erm, how are we supposed to fit in here?" Amy asked in a hushed tone to Olivia as they both silently decided to follow The Doctor.

Olivia shrugged and pointed at her nose ring "Tell me about it. I'm so glad I took out my tongue bar before meeting up with him again" She said as they finally caught up to the wondering Time Lord.

Amy threw a curious glance at Olivia; she couldn't really see what The Doctor saw in her. She looked _ordinary_. But she supposed that's what The Doctor did, turned ordinary people in to extrordinary people.

Smiles greeted the curious passer-bys who stared at the flame red haired girl in the mini-skirt and jumper, the brunette girl with the green diamantine nose-ring, and the man wearing a red bow-tie with brown tweed jacket.  
"People are staring" Amy whispered to The Doctor.

"Of course people are staring. They've never seen a girl with your coloured hair in such clothing before" He explained casually as they walked up the stairs of a large town hall. 

Olivia self-consciously reached up to touch her nose ring "Should I get rid of this?" She asked as The Doctor pulled open the large wooden door.  
"Why?" He asked as the three of them walked inside the building. 

"Well in case you haven't noticed, this isn't exactly…._in_" Olivia stated as she looked around at the beautifully stained glass windows "What are we doing in a church anyway?" She asked.

"Having a look around. How often can you say that you've been to 1947?" The Doctor asked, poking around the pews. 

Olivia shrugged and looked over her shoulder to see Amy flicking though one of the bibles which were sitting on one of the long brown benches "I try to avoid being institutionalized as much as possible" She replied dryly.

"Now. Girls. Tell me something…" The Doctor said as he stared at one of the glass windows "…What's wrong with this picture?" He asked. 

Olivia and Amy came to stand next to the Time Lord and looked at the stared at the glass window "Erm….The…Sun…Shouldn't…Yeah, I have nothing" Olivia mumbled as she dug her hands in her pockets and looked around. 

Amy let a small smirk cross her face before turning back to the window "What is it?" She asked, looking at the fair haired man standing next to her. 

The Doctor stared at the window for a moment before being interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

"Can I help you three with anything?" A man's voice echoed throughout the church. 

Turning around on the spot, The Doctor came face to face with the church pastor. 

"And what's the meaning of these scantily dressed women?" The pastor continued. 

Amy and Olivia looked at each other before looking down at their clothes "Told you we should've gone back and changed" Amy hissed as they looked back at the pastor. 

The Doctor tried to think of a plausible lie to get the two girls out of trouble "Well, you see, I had just come from the town hall, and I saw these meagerly dressed women walking out of a side street. So I said, 'You two are coming to the church to seek forgiveness', and so here we are" He lied.

Olivia looked to the ground; she couldn't even remember the last time she had stepped inside a church, if she had ever.

"You two young girls should be careful in this day and age. With the way you are dressed" The pastor said as he picked up two bibles and passed them to the girls. 

The Doctor curiously looked at the pastor "What do you mean?"

"Don't tell me you don't know?" The pastor exclaimed as he motioned for the girls to walk up to the front of the church to pray.

"Know what?" The Doctor pressed; ignoring the glares he was currently getting from his traveling companions. 

The pastor bowed his head "Women are going missing around these areas. Police are clueless" He explained. 

The Doctor nodded and finally observed the girls who had dropped to their knees up the front of the church, their heads bowed in prayer. But, if he listened really carefully, he could hear them quietly giggling "Come on girls. I'll walk you home" He called out.

Amy and Olivia stood up and walked over to The Doctor, smiling at the pastor as they passed him "Thank you" Amy said as the three travelers left the church. 

"**S**o what have you found to play with Doctor?" Amy asked as they walked through a small cemetery and into a small village.

The Doctor tapped his head "I don't know. It might be nothing, but women have been going missing around here" He explained as they once again passed people who continued to stare at them.

"Whoopee. Another Jack the Ripper?" Olivia sarcastically remarked as she tied her dead straight hair back up into a pony tail.  
The disapproving look she got from The Doctor was enough to quieten her down.

"No…Remember how I was telling you two to look at the window?" The Doctor quizzed as they walked into a crowded pub "Well, has anyone else noticed that there's no sunshine?" 

Olivia and Amy looked at each other "Overcast?" Olivia tried.

The Doctor gave her a disbelieving look "Seen any clouds? But what I want to know is that, if there's no sun. A) Why hasn't this gone down in history? And B) what's lighting the place up?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Forgetting Sarah Marshall is the funniest movie I've ever seen!**

_And then a hero comes along.  
With the strength to carry on.  
And you cast your fears aside.  
And you know you can't survive.  
So when you feel like hope is gone.  
Look inside you and be strong.  
And you'll finally see the truth.  
That a hero lies in you_

Amy and Olivia walked back to the TARDIS to change. The cold wind blew through their hair as they wrapped whatever warm clothing they had on tighter around their bodies.  
"So….You and The Doctor then…?" Amy started, trying to make conversation with the other woman.

Olivia rolled her eyes and decided to think about this "No. Me and The Doctor never really had anything" She said distantly, successfully hiding the fact that she loved him more then anything.  
"Oh, okay then. I just thought because of the way he looked at you and spoke about you I just automatically assumed—" Amy went silent when she saw the glare Olivia was directing at her. 

"So…How are you going to hide your nose ring?" She suddenly changed the subject as the two of them stepped inside the large blue box.  
Olivia ran towards the console and pulled out a box of band-aids "I used the same technique at school" She smiled, pulling out a sticky pad and placing it over her nose "Do I look like a wank?" She smiled as Amy let out a laugh.  
The older woman let out a laugh and shook her head "You look fine. Now, shall we pick clothes?"

"I feel ridiculous" Olivia mumbled as she tugged at the puffy sleeves of her deep red dress; walking side by side down the street with Amy who had a beautiful olive green dress on.  
Amy giggled "You look fine. You know, I don't remember the last time I had this much fun with someone" She stated.  
"Even with someone younger?" Olivia raised an eyebrow at this and laughed. 

Amy was about to retort but was cut off by The Doctor calling them from behind "You two. I have been looking everywhere for you. And may I add how beautiful the both of you look" He smiled at the two girls.  
Amy blushed a deep red colour while Olivia rolled her eyes; not noticing The Doctor staring at her longer than he did Amy "What happened to your nose?" He asked as the three of them continued to walk down the road, looking for a hotel of sorts to stay in.  
"Nose ring" Olivia declared. 

The Doctor nodded and placed his hands in his pockets "So I've been doing some poking around and apparently; the women disappearing and the sun going out, coincides with a meteorite landing just over in those woods over there" He pointed at the edge of a large wooded area on the edge of the town "So I was thinking, tomorrow we could go check it out"  
He led the girls into a large hotel and flashed the attendant his psychic paper. 

"Room 201. Here's your key and enjoy your stay" The man smiled at the three time travelers as they walked up the stairs and looked for their room.  
Amy looked at The Doctor who was walking beside her "What did it say?"  
"We're Torchwood" He smiled, inside, hating himself for saying it. 

Amy looked confused "What's Torchwood?"  
Olivia walked past them and pushed open the door to the room "Long story"

Looking inside; there was a couch and a large double bed. The room was painted a scarlet red colour with gold lacings.  
"Wow. This is beautiful" Amy gushed.  
Olivia held up her hand "Dibs couch" She said in a somber tone as she sat down on the cream coloured couch and took off her shoes.  
The Doctor shook his head "I really think you should take the bed Olivia. You haven't been sleeping well lately" He noticed as he bent down to talk gently to her. 

"Doctor, I'm fine. And plus; I'm sure you and Amy wouldn't want me intruding. No, you know what, I think I may just ask for my own room" She stood up and blinked back the tears she was positive will fall if she didn't leave now.  
The Doctor looked at Olivia in shock "What? What's brought this on?"

Olivia tried to pretend not to notice the looks Amy kept throwing The Doctor's way; looks that Olivia was sure she used to send to him "Just…I'll see you in the morning Doctor. Night Amy" She said, walking out the door and into the hall. She let the tears fall as she remembered that, once upon a time, that was her Doctor. 

She walked though the town, back towards the TARDIS. She had seen the engagement ring on the console. How could she not have? It was right there. So The Doctor had found someone beautiful, amazing and obviously brilliant to take her place in his heart. A place she thought was hers.  
The TARDIS stood tall on one of the hills, it wasn't her TARDIS anymore. It changed when The Doctor did.  
"Hey girl. Mind if I sleep with you tonight?" She asked pushing the door open and locking it behind her as she stepped inside. The TARDIS groaned in response.  
"Where'd it go wrong in my life?" She whispered; sitting Indian style on the floor. 

The sound of the doors opening and closing made the younger woman look up; The Doctor walked in and quietly walked over to her, sitting next to her on the floor "What brought that on?" He asked quietly.  
Olivia bit her bottom lip "I saw the engagement ring Doctor. 'Bout time" She let out a small laugh and swallowed deeply. 

The Doctor stood up and picked up the ring "This…This was Amy's. Her fiancé Rory gave it too her. Before he died. She doesn't remember him so I keep it here in case she does remember" He explained.  
Olivia raised an eyebrow "But…I see the way she looks at you…." She stuttered as The Doctor came to sit back down next to her.  
"She kissed me. Once. But, and I'll admit I kissed her back for a split second. But I couldn't do it" The Doctor continued to explain. 

"Why not?" Olivia pushed.  
The words were there in The Doctor's head: _Because she wasn't you_ "Because she was getting married. And I have a tendency to ruin people's lives" He finished.  
Olivia nodded "Okay" She whispered as she rested her head on his shoulder.  
The Doctor looked down at her and saw her eyes close "But you're magnificent. And never doubt that you're that" He said quietly to her. The TARDIS door opened and Amy stepped in "She okay?" She asked quietly as she saw The Doctor gently lay her on the ground, using his coat as a blanket for her. 

"She's just tired" The Doctor said, walking over to Amy.  
The Scottish woman smiled gently at Olivia "She loves you Doctor" She said simply "I mean why else would she crack up about you being in another relationship?"  
"But I'm not" The Doctor replied sternly.

Amy nodded "I know your not. But, think about it. All you have to do is tell her" She said, walking up the stairs "And now, since we're no longer staying in the hotel. I'll be going to bed. Nighty night" She said as she vanished out of sight.  
The Doctor looked down at Olivia's sleeping form "I do" He whispered the answer to the question in his head. 


	8. Chapter 8

**This milk tastes strangely milky…**

_Oh,  
I'm walking a tightrope between who I love and what I know.  
Oh,  
I'm watching the sharks lick their lips as they circle far  
below_

When Olivia woke the next morning, she was no longer in the TARDIS, this time, she was in what looked like a giant bubble.  
"What the fu—" She was cut off by a hand slapping over her mouth.  
She turned around to see a man, around 21, glaring at her "Shh. Do you wanna get us killed?" He said in a strong Welsh accent.  
Olivia pulled the man's hand away from her face and glared back at him "Do ya mind?" She hissed back.  
The man sighed "Sorry. It's just….It's been a while since I've seen anyone. Any_thing_. There's these….Things…I don't know what…They're giant pepper pots" 

Olivia raised an eyebrow "Pepper pots? Oh, don't worry, I once saw these things that looked like baked potatoes" She stated, placing her hands on the bubble and moving them around. She looked down at the tiled floor and saw a glistening silver pendant "Has there been anyone else in here besides you?" She asked, picking up the pendant and twirling it between her fingers.  
The man nodded "Yeah. Her name was Joseph. She was exterminated by the pepper pots"

"What did you say your name was?" Olivia asked, finally observing the man. He has black scruffy hair, a leather jacket with jeans and the most piercing green eyes.  
"Daniel. Daniel Jenkins. You?" 

"Olivia Johnstone. And don't worry Daniel, I have these friends. And when they notice I'm missing, they'll find us and get us out of here" Olivia smiled softly at the man handed him the pendant "You were the last one to see her alive" She said, placing it in his hand.  
Daniel looked somber "If they're not already dead" He said, placing the pendant in his pocket. 

"Don't say that" Olivia warned "Don't even _think_ that. Because The Doctor doesn't die" She stated, letting out a sigh "But where is he?"

Daniel closed his eyes "I don't remember the last time I saw the sun; the sky. Breathed fresh air" He drifted off, falling back onto the floor.  
"There is no sun anymore. Gotta love life in 1947" Olivia grumbled as she did the same and fell on the floor next to Daniel.  
Daniel looked shocked "Wait; you came from 1947?" He exclaimed as he looked at her with wide eyes. 

"Didn't you?" Olivia replied slowly, mentally slapping herself for not really taking much notice of the guy's clothes.  
Daniel shook his head "I came from 2134. And there hasn't been a sun for millennia; the Blaidd Drawg Corporation uses artificial sunlight now. Have so for ages.  
Olivia looked up at the top of the bubble they were sitting in " So wait; if you're from 2134; and I'm from 1947….Well I'm actually from 2010. So, maybe the pepper pots are pulling people through time. But for what though?" She leaned back and closed her eyes for a moment, trying to think of a way to get out. 

The Doctor looked through the TARDIS "Olivia!" He called out as he looked under the console "Olivia. This isn't funny. People are going missing around here and you're playing hide and seek" He spotted Amy walking down the stairs "You haven't seen Olivia have you?"  
Amy shook her head "No…I thought she was sleeping in here" She said slowly, coming to stand in front of the Time Lord. 

The Doctor poked out his tongue and then pulled a disgusted face "Blah! I knew I've tasted that before" He said as he used his fingers to scrap an invisible substance off his tongue.  
"What is it?" Amy asked, stepping back as The Doctor began to spit. 

"Transporter residue. Olivia's been kidnapped. But by who, and where? And what's going on with this sun!" The Doctor ran a frustrated hand though his hair and closed his eyes as if he was trying to hear Olivia calling for him.  
Amy looked confused "What are you doing?"  
"Trying to see if I can sense her. If she's around this general vicinity, I should be able to tell where she is" The Doctor let out a tired sigh and opened his eyes "And I can't. I can't find her" 

Amy looked at the ground "So how do we get her back?"  
"I don't know. I could try and trace the residue back to the place of origin. But it all depends on how long it's been there for" The Doctor suddenly bounced into action; flicking and pulling levers; spinning the screen around to face him. 

His face suddenly dropped "Oh no" He said as he saw what was on his screen "No, no. Please…No. Anywhere but there" He swallowed deep as Amy came to stand by him.  
"What is it? Have you found her?" She asked, coming to stand next to him. 

The Doctor turned to her and closed his eyes, holding her head between his hands "I want you to stay back here. And I promise you, I'll be back. Hopefully with Olivia" He planted a kiss on her forehead and pushed her out the TARDIS doors "I'll meet you at the church"  
Amy looked as though she was about to protest, but one look on The Doctor's face made her thought otherwise. She nodded once and left The Doctor by himself.

"Don't worry Olivia; I'm coming to get you" He pulled up a lever and clung onto the console as the TARDIS shook violently "Don't worry girl; I don't want to be here either. But Olivia needs us. And we're not going to let her down again" 

He almost fell to the ground as his ship landed. Making sure he had his screwdriver in his inside pocket, he let out a long sigh and mentally prepared himself for what he was about to face. He knew that he may not make it back to Amy; he also knew that he may not be able to rescue Olivia; but, after all she's done for him, he owes her that much.


	9. Chapter 9

_When you feel all alone.  
And the world has turned its back on you.  
Give me a moment please.  
To tame your wild wild heart.  
I know you feel.  
Like the walls are closing in on you.  
It's hard to find relief.  
And people can be so cold.  
When darkness is upon your door.  
And you feel like you can't take anymore._

Olivia rested her head on the wall; her dress had ridden up to her thighs and she had torn off her sleeves. The heat inside the bubble had become almost unbearable.  
Daniel had rid himself of his jacket and shirt "You can take more off" He smiled suggestively. Olivia raised an eyebrow "You mention anything of the sorts again I will personally kill you" She warned as she brushed her hair up into a high bun. 

Daniel raised his hands in a surrender motion and used his hand to fan himself off "What are they going to do with us?"  
"I have no clue. I wish The Doctor was here" Olivia mumbled as she closed her eyes then opened them again. 

"You keep talking about wanting this 'doctor' fellow, but who is he?" Daniel asked, glad for a distraction away from the current situation.  
Olivia smiled lazily "He's this amazing man. He saves worlds, rescues civilizations. And he never asks to be thanked. Never asks to be remembered. But everyone does" She reminisced.  
"You sound like you love him" Daniel pointed out as he rolled up the legs of his jeans. 

Olivia shook her head "I'm just…I'm nothing. He goes for people who are someone. Who can do amazing things" She stated, hiding the hurt in her heart.  
"But you are something. You're amazing. Look at you; you're stuck, most likely facing death, and you're so calm" Daniel protested. 

Olivia scoffed "I'm shitting myself. But, if I was supposed to die here. Then there's nothing I can do to stop it" She explained.  
Daniel smiled back and was about to reply but was cut off by the bubble opening and a yellow pepper pot looking creature stood before them. 

"You will come with us" The creature said in a metallic voice.  
Olivia held her arm out to stop Daniel from going "Not before you tell us who you are" She said, looking braver than she was feeling.  
The creatures eye stalk turned to look at Olivia "Human female has current and past images of The Doctor. Human female will come with us" 

Olivia shook her head "No. Not until you tell me who. You. Are!" She raised her voice as she crossed her arm over her chest.  
"Daleks do not answer to inferior species. You will come with us" The Dalek continued.  
Olivia rolled her eyes "Genius these ones are. Why do you want me for?" 

"You will come with us or the male will die" The Dalek warned was he pointed the small ray gun at Daniel.  
Olivia looked at Daniel who looked scared "I'll get you out of here. I promise" She told him as she squeezed his hand.  
Daniel nodded and took a step back, leaving Olivia in the hands of the Daleks. She took a step outside the bubble, following the Dalek out of the room and into the darkness. 

"So….You're the Daleks than. You know, I've been told about you" Olivia tried to make conversation with the creature which stayed silent "Yeah. The Time War. The Doctor told me some stories. Although, I doubt they're as good as he makes out to be" She continued.  
The Dalek finally spoke "You will cease to speak" It said simply.  
Olivia poked out her tongue and almost squealed in delight as she saw the TARDIS parked in one of the shadows.  
"So you know The Doctor well then?" Olivia had many traits, some of them were well-off, but ones, like her inability to know when to shut up, she wished would just disappear. 

The Doctor found himself in a large open room. Mirrors covered a majority of the walls and a large console stood in the middle of the room.

"So you know The Doctor well then?" That voice made his hearts pound faster. He couldn't believe that she was actually alive.  
He quickly turned around as the Dalek and Olivia walked into the room "Doctor!" Olivia shouted out as she went to run forward. 

The Doctor held out his hand to tell her to stay where she was. Olivia stood still and once again bit her lip.  
"So, here we are again" The Doctor said to the Dalek. 

Olivia suddenly fell to the ground. A silver aura covered her body as she tried to look up around her.  
"Olivia. Olivia. C'mon. Look at me" The Doctor ran to her side as she started coughing "What have you done to her?" He asked the Dalek. 

"This is not of Dalek origin" Another three Daleks came out of the shadows. 

The white one came forward "The guardian of time shall fall victim to Daleks" It said quizzically.  
The Doctor's face paled "What did you just say?"  
"The guardian of time shall fall victim to Daleks" The red one stated; looking over at Olivia who was still glowing silver. 

"Doctor, what's happening too me? It hurts so much?" She panted as tears fell down her cheeks. Suddenly, her eyes turned a deep purple.  
All four Daleks took a step back. The Doctor looked at Olivia with a scared expression.  
"Silence will fall" She whispered as she tried to get up "The Pandorica will open and silence will fall all through time…" Olivia stood to her full height, still glowing "…All though reality. All worlds will be silenced" She said in a trance like voice. 

The mirrors suddenly shattered "You are NOT welcome on this world" Olivia yelled as she took a step forward. She raised her hand and, in a high pitch scream, the Daleks started to burn.  
The Doctor pulled Olivia's hand down "No Olivia. This is not the way" He begged her. 

The room started to shake, The Doctor grabbed Olivia's hand and pulled her towards the TARDIS "We need to go" He called out to her.  
"Daleks cannot survive. They will destroy…." Olivia fell to the ground; clutching her head in pain "Oh my God Doctor! This…This burns"  
The Doctor pulled her up and continued to drag her to the time machine just as the room started to collapse "Olivia. Stop" He ordered as he pushed the doors open and pulled her inside. 

"I can't Doctor" Olivia whispered as she finally collapsed on the floor. After checking her pulse, The Doctor put the TARDIS into flight.

He came to sit next to her and stroked her hair out of her face "From the first day I met you, I wondered what was so special about you. Why the universe wanted you gone, why you had a bounty on your head. It's because you're everyone. You protect everyone. You're a guardian of time" He whispered to her as he went to pick up Amy from 1947. 


	10. Chapter 10

I've taken up calling my dog 'Putsy' instead of its actual name.

**This is what I do other then doing homework…. –Fan girl-!**

Olivia couldn't concentrate. She was the guardian of time. She had kissed a 907 year old alien. And she just lost her Mum. Her head sat in her hand as she twirled the drink in around her glass; her elbow resting on the red bar mat.  
They had landed by accident on some alien cruise ship; and The Doctor being the Doctor had to go out and investigate. He wanted her to go with him, but she just wanted a moment to sit back and reflect on herself; so he dragged Amy along instead. 

Taking another sip from the glass; Olivia motioned for the light blue alien whom acted like a bar tender to get her another drink.  
The creature smiled sadly at the young woman and poured another drink "Everything okay?" It asked her; making her jump slightly.  
Olivia smiled her thanks and took a long sip of the green liquid "Not really. But hey, what can you do about it?" She grimaced slightly as the green liquid burned her throat. 

"Wanna talk about it?" The creature continued as it leaned across the bar.  
Olivia scoffed slightly and turned her head to see The Doctor and Amy eating something from a gourmet platter "Things are just really complicated at the moment" She concluded as she drank the last of her drink and slid off the stool "How much do I owe ya?"  
The creature shook it's head "On the house. Just look after yourself Olivia" It stated. Olivia narrowed her eyes slightly "How'd you know my name?" She was pretty sure that she hadn't mentioned it since she arrived. 

"I heard it speak. It said silence will fall over all worlds. And the guardian of time will be the one who initiates it" It spoke in a hushed tone "Just be careful. Because it's coming. And it's coming fast"  
Olivia opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Amy walking over to her and slinging an arm around her shoulders "Olivia. My little pumpkin. How good is this place?" She asked with a large smile crossing her face.  
Olivia stared at the alien and saw that it had it's back to her.  
"Yeah. Yeah; it's-it's good. Where's The Doc?" Olivia asked the red haired woman. 

Amy pointed to where The Doctor was having a deep conversation with another alien "Over there talking…Something" She laughed.  
Olivia nodded and walked towards the balcony "Just going to go grab some air" She smiled as she left the older woman looking confused and worried.

The air blew in her hair; Olivia wondered where the wind was actually coming from. As far as she knew, there was no way that there could be air in outer space.  
She let out a breath and watched as a white cloud of her breath lifted into the atmosphere. She felt him before she heard him say; "Nice night" The Doctor commented as he looked over at the billions of twinkling stars "Everything okay?" 

Olivia shrugged "I thought that being back traveling would be better…" She said gently "…But it's not" She stated as she leaned against the golden banister.  
"How so?" The Doctor asked, looking over at her.  
Olivia let out a long sigh and looked down at the ever lasting pit of blackness "You have Amy now Doctor. You don't need me here"  
The Doctor turned to Olivia and made her face him; he placed two of his fingers under her chin to make her look at him "Never think that Olivia. Because I will always need you. Crazy, amazing, beautiful, _insane_ Olivia Johnstone" 

Olivia closed her eyes momentarily before opening them again "But; Amy's here. And by the looks of it—she loves you Doctor. I can see it in the way she looks at you because—" She cut herself off there as she took a step back and placed her arms on the railing "—it was the way I used to look at you. The old you. Before you regenerated. You changed" She finished quietly.  
She was scared to look at the alien next to her because she was scared of what she may see in his eyes "It's hard just looking at you" She fought back tears as she gripped the railing tight. 

The Doctor looked sadly at Olivia "I'm still me Olivia. I still have the same memories. Like when I first met you. You followed me into the sewers of London; you saved my life—" he watched as Olivia let out a breath and allowed two tears to fall down her cheeks "—I took you to Torchwood. You met Captain Jack. You ate a bad apple" He chuckled to himself as Olivia gave a small smile, still looking down at space "But when I had to wipe your memory Olivia. It was so hard for me to do. I never wanted to do it; but I knew how much you wanted to be normal. I wanted you to be normal" 

"Bang up job on that" Olivia injected in a slightly sarcastic tone. 

The Doctor tapped his hands on the railing "Amy. Is not. You. That's something you need to understand. I wasn't looking for anyone when I found her"  
"You never came back for me" Olivia whispered. 

"But I did look out for you. Every single time I found myself in London; I would try and find you" The Doctor smiled slightly as she turned to look at him "I liked your formal dress"  
Olivia smirked and bit her bottom lip "It wasn't mine. Mine got destroyed the day before. It was my friend Tahlia's"  
"You looked beautiful" The Doctor placed his hand on Olivia's cheek and stroked his thumb across the surface of her skin "And you still do" 

Olivia leaned in to his touch ever so slightly and watched as he leaned in closer to her; resting his forehead on hers; "I could never replace you" He whispered to her.  
She reached up and was about to kiss him when an ear-piercing scream echoed throughout the ship. Olivia and The Doctor broke apart and ran into the large foyer; pushing through the gathering crowd.  
"What happened?" Olivia asked one of the patrons. 

The Doctor looked behind him as Amy came up to look at the body with them.

The lady who Olivia was talking to screeched ever so slightly "It was as though he just collapsed. He took a sip of the drink and collapsed. It was horrible"  
Olivia said her thank-you to the woman and walked back to Amy and The Doctor who were talking in the corner "Well I can say right now that that lady has never seen 'The hills have eyes—" Amy gave her a bemused expression as The Doctor raised an eyebrow "—and that what she saw was that _he_" She thumbed in the direction of the body "was drinking something before he collapsed" 

"Probably drunk" Amy mumbled under her breath.  
The Doctor threw her a disapproving look "Not helping Pond" He commented as he started to pace.  
"Sorry" Amy said sheepishly.  
The Doctor clicked his fingers together "Olivia; you've been drinking alcohol tonight" He stated. Olivia narrowed her eyes "Yeah. So?"  
"Do you feel sick; dizzy? Headaches?" The Doctor looked her up and down as he placed his hands on her arms. 

Olivia shook her head "I feel fine" She said as she jumped up and down a few times to prove her point.  
"Yeah but I don't want to take any chances in case you are infected with whatever's hanging around here" The Doctor stated as he looked around.  
Amy did the same "What _is_ happening here Doctor?" She asked; fear slightly evident in her voice.  
"No clue" The Doctor said "There's been forty cases like this since the ship left port three days ago. That's more then ten a day" 

Amy's eyes widened "Forty? How've they been keeping it under wrap?"  
"How come no one's scared?" Olivia asked as she looked behind her as everyone resumed what they were doing before the death.  
The Doctor thought about this for a moment before slapping his head "Of course! How could I have been so stupid? Don't answer that Olivia" He said as Olivia opened her mouth to retort to that question. 

"This ship—" The Doctor started as he stood in front of the two girls "—is an asylum" He smiled as the two girls raised their eyebrows at him.  
Olivia was the first to speak "An asylum. Like…a crazy house?"  
"Yep" The Doctor smiled.  
Amy and Olivia looked at each other before walking back towards the direction where the TARDIS was parked.  
"Where are you two going?" The Doctor asked. 

"Home" The girls replied in unison.


	11. Chapter 11

**My God I've hit writer's block. Again. So this chapter is just going to be completely random. Sorry if it's really crap. xx**

* * *

The Doctor and Olivia walked around London; the midnight blue sky turning day into night; the large moon overcastting shadows on the pavement. It was the first time they had walked hand in hand together. Well, her and the _new_ Doctor anyway.  
Amy was visiting someone in Leadworth so it left Olivia and The Doctor to entertain themselves for the night. He looked over at her and saw her look up at the sky "Anywhere particular you want to go?" He asked after a moment's silence.

Olivia shook her head "No. Not really" She said absently as she continued to look at the sky.  
The Doctor stopped for a moment and also looked up "What's so interesting up there?" He asked; his eyes drifting to the woman beside him. Her brown hair tied back into a simple pony tail while wearing a dark pink hooded jumper.  
"Dunno. It's almost as if—" She drifted up as tears welled in her eyes "It's nothing. God I'm so bipolar" She smiled as they resumed walking.  
The Doctor shrugged "You're human"

"Most days" Olivia replied.

The Doctor stopped and turned her around to face him "Even though you're a guardian Olivia; you're still human"  
Olivia shook her head "That day. That day that I killed those Daleks or whatever. Don't tell me that you weren't scared" She said; looking him dead in his eyes.  
The Doctor couldn't deny that he was scared that day. Because he was; he was terrified. Terrified that she could kill herself along with the Daleks "I was" He concluded.

"So was I. I mean; it all just felt like a bad dream, and it was. But then you reminded me that it wasn't" Olivia said as she started walking again "I hate you. You know that right?"  
The Doctor walked beside her "I know. Sometimes I wonder why you stay"

"Because I don't have a choice anymore. My Mum's dead. My boyfriend is God knows where. But this is what you do. Isn't it Doctor?" Olivia said as she walked over to a park bench and sat down "You take people away in your magical box and show then the universe so they don't want to go back to reality. Because you want someone. It doesn't matter that we have normal lives; normal friends and family; but you don't. So you make people need you"

The Doctor sat down beside her and placed his hands in his lap. Not saying anything. He couldn't, he didn't know how to respond to what she just said.

"And the stupid this is Doctor—" Olivia looked straight ahead at the people walking in large groups to one of the local clubs "—I'm still in love with you"  
The Doctor nodded and placed her hand in his own "I told you Olivia. I could never hurt you intentionally. If I could bring your Mum back I would. If I could let you have a normal life I would. But I've already tried that haven't I" A small smile graced his face.

Olivia looked up at the sky and placed her head on The Doctor's shoulder "Back on that ship right Doctor. The bar tender told me something"  
"What did they say?" He asked, placing a small kiss on the crown of her head.  
Olivia sighed "That silence will fall over all worlds. And that I'll be the one who initiates it" They both went quiet before The Doctor said "You're going to be fine Olivia. I promise"  
"I'm going to hold you to that" Olivia said as she snuggled into The Doctor's chest.

For the first time in a very long time; The Doctor felt at peace. He gently rubbed Olivia's arm as they both looked up at the stars. He decided that he had been running for too long; running away from everything that frightened him. But not anymore, because no matter how afraid he was of Olivia and what she was becoming, his love for her overruled any of that.  
"What I don't understand though; is that why now? Why is the universe shouting this stuff at you?" The Doctor asked.

Olivia rolled her eyes and looked up at him "For one split second I was actually enjoying myself" She dryly remarked as she rested her head against his chest again.  
The Doctor ran a hand through her hair and sighed "I will protect you" He smiled at her as she closed her eyes.  
"I know you will Doc" Olivia replied as she placed a small kiss on his hand "And if it makes you feel any better" Olivia stiffled a giggle "I'll only use my powers for good" She laughed a little louder as The Doctor shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Come on" The Doctor said; gently moving Olivia's head off his chest and standing up, the younger woman doing the same "We'd better go pick up Pond" He said; linking their fingers together and walking towards the TARDIS.  
Olivia smiled and placed her forehead on his shoulder, she turned to look behind her shoulder with a smile on her face; something which faltered when she saw what was watching her.  
_"The silence is coming"_ It whispered to her.

Olivia turned to The Doctor who looked as though he didn't hear it. She looked back over her shoulder to see if the creature was still there; it wasn't.  
"Home sweet home" The Doctor said as he pushed open the doors of the TARDIS and led Olivia inside.

"Yeah" Olivia said distractedly, walking up the ramp and leaning on a railing.  
The Doctor looked up "You okay?" He asked, flicking a few switches on the console and walking over to her.  
Olivia shook her head and smiled "Yeah, I'm fine" She walked further up the ramp and closed her eyes for a moment, a wave of sickness coming over her; she placed her hand on her forehead and breathed out slightly. She looked up at The Doctor who was busy on the other side of the console.

Olivia sat down on one of the seats and wondered what the hell was going on with her.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks heaps for the reviews guys!

I know its been a while since I've updated so I hope this makes up for it.

* * *

"He wears me out just by watching him" Olivia commented as she and Amy watched as the Doctor bounced around the console, he was trying to get them back to London so Olivia could go to her mother's funeral; although, she was doing a great job of hiding the grief she was going through at that moment.

Amy looked over at the younger woman with a worried glance, her red hair was tied back into a pony tail while wearing a simple black dress. Olivia wore just back jeans with her boots and a simple singlet and jacket "Are you sure you're going to be okay?" She said, placing an arm on Olivia's hand in a reassuring manner.

Olivia moved away from Amy without saying another word to her and sat on the floor, dangling her feet over the drop below.  
She was trying hard not to think about what lay ahead for her and, more then once, she had thought about telling The Doctor that she no longer wanted to go. But, she knew that she had to do this, for her state of mind; for her sense of peace.

The TARDIS landed with a lurch and she knew that they had landed. Her heart sped up as she slowly stood from the floor and looked over at the door; The Doctor was by her side and his hand clenched over the top of her own; except, just like Amy, she silently moved her hand out of his and walked to the door with her head held high.

The Doctor and Amy threw each other a worried glance before following Olivia out of the TARDIS. The clouds over head looked as though they were about to suddenly start to burst their hold of water, the ground below was green and luscious, and, upon everything, there were many mourners wearing black or gray.  
"Are you sure you're going to be okay Olivia?' The Doctor asked as Olivia took a deep breath in and nodded.

"I'm always gonna be okay Doctor" She replied as she walked forward towards the crowd of gatherers.  
Amy began to walk behind her with The Doctor following closely behind; he was worried about her; there was never any doubt about that. But he was always worried of the younger girl. He saw a man; around twenty six, with a short hair cut and tattoos on his arms. A man with tears in his eyes and Olivia in his arms.

It was her brother.

"It's my fault. She's dead because of me" Olivia sobbed in his arms.

The Doctor watched painfully as his companion wept in his arms. Amy gripped his arm as tears fell down her own cheeks. The Doctor wrapped an arm around her and walked over to where Olivia and her brother stood; talking silently, well, her brother was being a bit more louder then she was. He was telling her that their Mum's death wasn't her fault.  
His heart clenched in ways he didn't understand.

"Shall we begin?" The pastor said as he walked over to the two siblings and offered them both his condolences.  
Olivia nodded before walking over to The Doctor and Amy "You don't have to stay" She said glumly.  
The Doctor placed a kiss on her forehead and placed his hands on either side of her face "I've told you this before Olivia. I'm never leaving you alone again"

They were interrupted by another man, around 21 walking over to Olivia and placing a kiss on her cheek.  
The younger woman spun on the spot and looked at the black haired, blue eyed man who was wearing a suit "Jarrod" She breathed "What're you doing here?"

The other man shrugged and placed his hands on her shoulders "I'm here for you babes" He pressed a kiss to her lips and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her close to him "Are you okay?"  
Olivia nodded "Yeah. Shall we go in?" Jarrod nodded and started to walk in before Olivia turned back to The Doctor and Amy; The Doctor had a pained expression on his face which made Olivia feel sicker then she was feeling "Doctor, please" She pleaded.

The Doctor didn't need convincing, same as he knew Olivia didn't need him anymore; she was on Earth, with her boyfriend.  
The boyfriend who could look after her.  
Keep her safe from harm.

"Okay. If you need me Olivia. You'll call me won't you" He made her promise him, because even though she may have someone else, it didn't mean that he couldn't love her.

Olivia smiled slightly and looked down "I'm coming back. Just-Just not right now. I need some time Doctor. I need time to rest, and I can't deal with the running at the moment" She turned to Jarrod who was now standing at the church doors waiting for her "And I may love him, because he's been there when you haven't. He stayed when you didn't. But, for some, stupid, idiotic, messed up reason. I love you more. And I'll always come back to you. And when I do.." She swallowed deeply "...Oh and when I come back. You watch us run" She said.

The Doctor nodded and kissed her cheek; allowing his lips to linger there longer then they should have "You call me when you're ready" He said; tugging on Amy's sleeve to tell her to follow him back to the TARDIS.  
Amy and Olivia shared a smile before the red head followed The Doctor into the TARDIS. She would always follow him; follow him to the end of the universe she would. And Olivia knew that she was Amy once upon a time; so bright, happy and full of life.  
She fell in love with The Doctor.

She stood back and watched as the TARDIS dematerialized in front of her eyes. She blinked back tears and walked towards Jarrod who opened his arms for her.  
He thought she was crying about her mother.  
She knew otherwise.

* * *

**Yes; I've separated them again, but it's needed for the next few chapters which are, hopefully, going to be havoc.  
So, if you want to see them; then please please please review!**


End file.
